


Boy Yaoi

by MikoGoddessKitsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 15:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8061637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoGoddessKitsune/pseuds/MikoGoddessKitsune
Summary: I would like to thank my friend Robin because she inspired me to make this fanfic! XD





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend Robin because she inspired me to make this fanfic! XD

Once upon a time there was a princess named Brandon. He was kidnapped by a dragon and Prince Bruce went to the tower and looked for him.

When he went to the tower, he killed the dragon and saved Princess Brandon. They shared their first kiss and lived happily ever after.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

There was once 2 guys named Brandon and Bruce.  
Bradon has feelings for Bruce, but he's in denial. Bruce has feelings for Brandon but he doesn't know if Brandon is in love with him too.

One night, they drank wine, but they drank too much. So when Brandon made a move on Bruce, he was ecastic. So they tumbled into the bed and had sex for 5 hours strait.

 

2 weeks later...  
Brandon discovered that he's pregnant. Brandon was afraid that Bruce wouldn't want the baby,but when he saw the pregnancy test he was ecastic.

9 months later...  
Brandon was in labour and when he pushed out the baby, it was a boy! His name is Justin. They were happy and lived happily ever after.


End file.
